It is known to manufacture an artificial foot by moulding a resilient elastomeric foot body around an endoskeletal keel member, with the keel member projecting from a proximal face of the moulding to provide an interface for connecting the foot to an endoskeletal shin member. Typically, in a below-knee lower limb prosthesis, the shin member carries, at is proximal end, an alignment coupling and, above the alignment coupling, a stump socket for receiving the amputee's stump. To cover the shin member, it is common to slide a foam sleeve over the shin member, the inner surface of the sleeve closely fitting the shin member and the outer surface being shaped to correspond approximately to the shape of a human shin. The distal end of the sleeve abuts the proximal surface of the foot body.
It is an object of this invention to allow a lower limb prosthesis to be manufactured more simply, especially in locations where sophisticated equipment and skilled personnel are unavailable.